Colt LMG
}} The Colt LMG is an American Light Machine Gun member of the AR-15 Family. It is unlocked by default. History The Colt Automatic Rifle or the Colt Light Machine Gun (Colt LMG) is an open-bolt, fully-automatic firearm developed by Colt Defense that chambers the 5.56×45mm NATO round. The design is based on the M16A2/A4 and the handguard has a distinct squared-off shape, a vertical grip and a carrying handle alongside an integrated bipod and a heavy barrel. The Colt LMG is one of many squad automatic weapon-type firearms developed from the AR-15. The overall name of the weapon family was a derivative of the AR-15 by adding Colt to the name, which resulted in the CAR-15 where the name stood for Colt Automatic Rifle-15. Other names include the Colt CMG-1 Machine Gun and the CAR-15 Heavy Assault Rifle. In-Game ''General Information The Colt LMG is one of the faster-firing LMGs available in Phantom Forces, firing at 700 RPM and falling just behind the rate of fire (RoF) of the MG36 (750 RPM). As compensation for its fast RoF, the Colt LMG has somewhat high vertical recoil and low minimum damage in comparison to other LMGs, sporting 20 damage, which is much below par compared to other LMGs, which are typically higher. This means the Colt LMG at long range cannot kill in less than five shots unless some are headshots. But it makes up for this by being a three-shot kill (3SK) at close range. When excluding headshot multipliers, it has the fastest time to kill (TTK) of all LMGs. The Colt LMG's magazine capacity is slightly higher than average for its class, at 60 rounds. In fact, it has the fifth-highest magazine capacity of any weapon in the game. In terms of reserve ammunition capacity, it is fourth highest out of all the LMGs at 180 rounds, being beaten by the L86 LSW, SCAR HAMR, MG36, and M60, but better than the AUG HBAR and both the RPK and RPK12. This is a decent reserve size for this class and works to help the user from running out of ammunition too quickly when using the Colt LMG, especially since it will require more shots at medium range and beyond compared to the other LMGs. Usage & Tactics The Colt LMG is a close-quarters-combat (CQC) focused LMG, having a good RoF and low damage. Because it is inferior to other LMGs at long range, the weapon should be treated more like a carbine or CQC focused assault rifle. Despite these shortcomings, the large magazine capacity of this gun helps greatly when facing multiple enemies, and the quicker reload for an LMG makes this weapon even better suited for combat against more than one foe, as the time the user will spend reloading is reduced, lowering the chance of an enemy spotting the user and eliminating them while they are reloading. Because the weapon is similar to many of the other assault rifles in-game, (specifically the AR-15 platform) it can be treated as a semi-support role for an attacking squad, as it merges features of both the LMGs and assault rifles. As a bonus advantage of being similar to several of the Assault weapons, it fires the same 5.56 mm cartridge, so finding ammo is less of a problem. It is recommended that the Colt LMG be used with an optic, such as a red-dot sights, due to the obtrusive iron sights. This can dramatically improve the weapon as the optic allows for better sight accuracy when spraying. It also means easier target acquisition both in CQC and at longer ranges due to the clearer sight picture, making the Colt LMG easier to use. It also makes it better against groups of enemies in conjunction with its 60-round magazine. Another solution is to equip a laser and use the alternate aim mode by pressing , bypassing this entirely. Conclusion The Colt LMG is a CQC focused LMG, able to outperform some personal defense weapons with it's higher capacity and assault rifle's normal TTK. With double the capacity of most ARs and a higher maximum damage, it can comfortably compete at close range with weapons such as the M4A1. However, the higher recoil of the weapon does make longer ranged engagements more difficult. Compared to PDWs and ARs, the reload can be a detriment, especially when combined with the low run speed, although this is normally inherent in the LMG class. The Colt is a good choice for players who are in need of a high capacity CQC weapon. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Large magazine capacity. * Good RoF. * 3SK at close range. * Higher movement speed for its class. * Fast tactical reload. Cons: * Low minimum damage for an LMG. * High muzzle flash. * Front sight remains even when an optic is attached—can obstruct view on target. Trivia * The model in-game is the M16A2 LMG, indicated by the bipod and fixed carrying handle (both unusable in-game). * Despite the fact that the Colt LMG has a fixed top receiver carrying handle, equipping an optic will remove the carrying handle. * Prior to the Halloween update, the magazine capacity in-game was 60+1. ** This was despite the fact that the Colt LMG in real life is an open-bolt weapon, meaning it cannot have a round in the chamber, * The Colt LMG in-game is missing its distinctive vertical grip, which is assembled with the actual carry handle and hold on the barrel. * Although the Colt LMG in-game is shown with a 60-round quad-stack magazine, in real life, it is typically used with either standard 30-round STANAG magazines or a 100 Beta-C drum. * It is one of the few automatic primary weapons in-game to only have one fire mode, the other three being the M60, MG3KWS and the M231. * The Colt LMG replaced the M60 as the starter LMG. Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Light Machine Guns Category:AR-15 Family Category:Starter Weapons